The Breach of the Threat
by Linink11
Summary: Leo is on his way to see his girlfriend, and gets into a car accident with a women running in the street. Leo finds out that this ladies boyfriend is an abusive alcoholic. He digs into her boyfriends past, and finds things that are shocking to the public eye.


The Breach of the Threat

The city road is cold and wet on a late rainy September Sunday night, the air is cold, but not yet cold enough to see someone's breath when they breathe. All you can hear is someone running. This girl that is running has bruises all down her legs, arms and face. The red dress she was wearing, was tattered and torn. Her eyes look frightened, she began to pick up her pace the farther she got away from her previous destination. When, out of nowhere, a black BMW rammed into this girl. 9-1-1 is called immediately by a women that was watching in a nearby apartment building.

One of the EMT's says to a policeman, "This woman's name is Katie Feldman."

The policeman then replies with, "Yes, she lives two blocks down from here with her Fiancé, Kevin." Also, "We should get her straight to the hospital. As well as Leo,"

The EMT says, "How do you know his name officer?"

"He works with my cousin down at the department." replied the officer.

About two days later Leo woke up, Katie on the other hand was still unconscious. When Leo woke up, he remembered almost all of the vivid details that had happened the night of the car accident. All that he wanted to do was meet the women he had hit, and apologize for what he did. Once he had heard that Katie was still unconscious he requested to see her. The first day he saw her, he decided to write her letters every day that she was unconscious.

Not long after that Leo had developed actual feelings for Katie. Which wasn't appropriate because Katie had a Fiancé, and Leo had a girlfriend. While Katie was unconscious, her family and Fiancé, had come to visit almost every day. This was the day Leo had met her Fiancé, he wasn't very impressed by him. Eventually Leo had found out that her Fiancé was an alcoholic, and he had superstition that he was also abusive. This superstition began one day when Kevin came in to see Katie. Around the same time that Leo had come to see Katie and write her another letter. As soon as Leo had stepped into the room it was like a red mist covered the room and Kevin was instantly angry with Leo.

Leo had said, "Good afternoon, Kevin."

Which then Kevin replied with a snarling and sassy, "Hello, Leo"

Leo said, "How are you today?"

"Fine, why do you care to know?" says Kevin

By this time Leo had realized that Kevin was apparently not in a good mood and had appeared to be drinking. So Leo took this opportunity to take a break, go to the waiting, and wait until Kevin left.

After a while, Leo went into Katie's room and started writing another letter for her. Leo had lost track of time, and ended up falling asleep in the chair inside Katie's room. Her parents and sister showed up around the time that Leo was supposed to be gone. When they had woken Leo up, he had told them about what had happened earlier with Kevin. They had instantly sided with Leo, and had told him their personal experiences with Kevin.

Katie's mom said, "Ever since the first time I met Kevin I have had an awful feeling about him. He was always so disrespectful of the things, people, and authorities."

After she spoke, Katie's dad and sister both had said similar things about being disrespectful. Katie's dad was most upset with Kevin because of the way he treats Katie.

Later on, Leo had become completely and utterly infatuated with Katie, that he had lost track of his own girlfriend, Paige. Paige was the lady that Leo was on his way to see the night of the car accident. Paige called 9-1-1, when she saw the accident take place. Before the accident occurred, the two were in a fight about Paige cheating on Leo. Which is why Leo was on his way to Paige's house to resolve it. When Leo had woken up and decided to write Katie letters, Paige was not very happy with him. Since then, they were not only still fighting about Paige cheating on Leo now they fought about Leo being caught up in Katie and her families business.

Around 20 days after the car accident, Katie woke up. When she had initially woken up, Leo was sitting right next to her. Which then put Katie in a panic, especially because she hadn't remembered most of what happened. She woke up with roughly 6 months of memory loss.

As soon as her family and Kevin go the news, they all rushed to the hospital to see her. When she saw Kevin walk in the room, she was overjoyed, she hadn't remembered a thing that had happened between them. Kevin, for some odd reason, look precisely shocked at her response to him. She felt roughly the same for her parents and sister. She remembered that they were in a little fight about her and Kevin's engagement, but what she didn't know was that they hadn't talked to her since their engagement. When Katie heard about what happened and why she was in the hospital, she was in shock and wondering why she was running her red dress. The only time she wore her red dress was when there was a special occasion for her husband's work. Not just Katie, but everyone had no idea why she was running that night except for Kevin.

About three days after Katie had woken up, Leo was beginning to become more and more suspicious of Kevin. Leo began digging into Kevin's past at the police station where he worked. He had found out that Kevin had been arrested for public disruption, intoxication, and went to court for a DUI that eventually was overruled by the judge, all in just one year. After finding this out, he rushed to the hospital to tell Katie and her family. Once he got there, Kevin had gone out to get everyone coffee. Katie was resisting the information that she was hearing. After about 30 min of arguing about this topic, Kevin walks in, and the room becomes silent.

Katie then looks and Kevin up and down, and asks him one simple question. "Would you lie to me, Kevin?"

Kevin replies with a resounding "No."

Katie goes on to ask him a series of questions "When did we meet? How long have we been together? During our relationship, have you ever been in any legal trouble? If so what kind? Do you drink? If so how many would you say you have in one day?"

He replies with "August 15 2014. Seven months. No. Yes and around 2-3.

As soon as the family hears his replies they think he is either lying, or telling the absolute truth. Leo, on the other hand, doesn't believe a thing that comes out of his manipulative little mouth. So Leo continues his research inside of Kevin's history. Later that night Leo finds out that Kevin and Katie live on a first floor apartment that lies on a street corner two blocks around where the accident occurred. Outstandingly, the corner has cameras that can see straight into the kitchen of their apartment. Leo then continues to search the camera to find anything suspicious going on in their apartment leading up to the night of the car accident and also the night of the car accident. While watching the tape, Leo finds that Kevin beats Katie often. He also resolve one of his own problems. When he had accused his girlfriend, Paige, of cheating he had a couple of his friends telling him that they were suspicious. While watching the footage, he finds that the accusations were correct. Paige was cheating on Leo with Kevin. When Leo got to the night of the accident, he finds that Kevin seemed to be drunk, and had started hitting Katie.

Once Leo had found out this confidential information, he went to the hospital where Katie was. He tried to explain to her and show her all of the evidence, but she wouldn't budge on her stand for Kevin.

Later that day she got released home, and when she got there it was like she had never left. Every plate, plant, and project was left in the exact same position when she left him that night. This sparked a memory for Katie, she all of a sudden begins to remember all the things Kevin has done to her. She in her state of shock, runs out of the house and tries to find Leo. Leo is sitting outside of her apartment, just to make sure she will be alright there.

Katie running out of the apartment complex screams, "Le-"


End file.
